


雛橫：尾牙表演

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 公司紅人營業部經理，鐵血大嗓門的村上，穿裙子比女同事更可愛的模樣引起台下男女激動鼓譟。被大倉坑害的村子與橫子。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 8





	雛橫：尾牙表演

「你們部門今年尾牙要表演什麼？」

聽見大倉的問題，報告完的村上不開心的翻了一個白眼

「還不就是那首女團舞曲。」

大倉沒良心的哈哈大笑，笑得太用力還帶起尖銳的吸氣聲。

「笑得太爽了吧！要不是大老闆你的暗示和默許，他們怎麼敢爬到我頭上！」

「唉呦、不是啊……哈哈哈哈讓我再笑一下……」

工作做完的村上不客氣的坐到大倉辦公室的沙發上，等他結束神經病般的笑聲。

村上和大倉是大學時代的同學，除了友誼深厚外，也互相欣賞對方的生意頭腦和交際手腕，於是在大倉繼承自家的房地產業後，便向村上伸出欖枝。村上也不負期望，從他擔任營業部門經理開始，每年銷售額持續成長，不景氣好像根本不存在村上的字典裡，這樣的銷售成績也反饋在村上的年終獎金上。

大倉笑夠了，擦掉眼角擠出的淚水，「村子這麼經典的表演怎麼能讓它在江湖上失傳呢。」

「屁，你根本只是想看笑話。」

開啟閒聊模式後兩人就沒有上司下屬之分，村上的姿勢也連帶著隨意起來，側躺在沙發上用手掌支著頭，一臉鄙視。

前陣子村上在自己部門的迎新會上喝得太嗨，有部分原因是他剛領到大筆業績獎金，聚會的氣氛又很熱烈，在酒精帶動的高昂情緒下，他不小心跳了以前大學社團成果發表會被學姊硬抓去湊數而練的舞蹈。

好死不死被錄下來，喝醉胡鬧的影片又流到大倉那裡去，大倉表示他的部門尾牙表演可以做類似的東西。如果再表演一次，這件事就會從部門限定變成全公司皆知了。

「這麼不想被當成焦點嗎？」

「廢話，要是從表演後『村子』的外號跟著你大學四年，你也不會想要上台跳的。」

「很可愛啊，眼睛很大很漂亮。」

「是可愛沒錯啦……少把我捧得高高的以為我會開心嗎。」

你這不是開心了嗎，大倉小聲嘀咕。

「既然不想變成焦點，把你家那位色情小說家帶來參加啊，他又白又嫩，一定可以獲得壓倒性的關注。」

「呿，我的場子還輪得到他喧賓奪主嗎。」

「身為我重要幹部的家屬，我會發獎金給他嘛，小說家的版稅不高，應該很缺錢吧，我會包大紅包給他。」

「少動歪腦筋到橫山頭上，你家那位落魄的流浪攝影師怎麼不帶來參加？」

「那是因為他有男朋友──我，我有錢，可以養他。」理直氣壯，笑容討人厭。

「雖然沒有大倉大少爺有錢，但我家那位很省，我還養得起。」

「橫山自尊心這麼高，他會用你的錢嗎？」大倉表示懷疑。

「哼，也不看看我是誰。」

村上拿起文件擺擺手表示談話到此為止。

「真可惜，我還想親眼看看新的傳說誕生呢。」

「等著看我技壓全場吧。」

村上抱怨歸抱怨，但大倉知道他即使再怎麼討厭，也會盡百分之兩百的力量去做每件事。理好西裝下襬，村上頭也不回地離開總經理辦公室，大倉對著他離開的方向露出另有打算的神秘微笑。

＊

「你哪會佇遮！？」

為了抓緊時間和部門女孩們練習，村上下班後沒回家，直接換上輕便T恤踏進會議室，卻被不該出現在裡面的人嚇得腔調都跑出來了，大嗓門引來大家的注意。

身穿家居服的橫山一臉淡定，沒理會村上的大驚小怪繼續拉筋。

「是我去載他來的。」

靠牆站的大倉出聲，村上不可置信的轉過去看他，不是警告過大倉別去招惹橫山的嗎？橫山又是發什麼神經答應大倉的？

『你搞什麼鬼？』走近大倉用口型詢問，換來對方輕輕一笑，「我只和她們說橫山是我們的朋友，是我邀請來的特別來賓，你可別漏餡啊，少了一名黃金單身漢女同事們的工作動力會下降的。」

「我會期待你們的表演。」

村上眼睜睜的讓大倉拍拍他的肩膀後離開，闔上吃驚的嘴巴認命地加入拉筋行列。他走到橫山所在遠離人群的角落，不懂這個隨年紀增長怕生加劇的人出現在這裡幹嘛。

「大倉說要給你多少錢？」

把臉湊到橫山面前小聲地問，橫山轉移視線不回答。

沒有得到答案的村上也不惱，反正人都在這了也不能改變什麼，只求當天騷動別鬧得太大就好。

唯一的願望在看見人事部的安田時，村上就知道這次尾牙注定不能和平收場了。

「大倉讓我來幫忙服裝的部分。」

安田笑得很和氣，可是他出手絕對不像他的笑容一樣沒有殺傷力。

「咦，橫ちょ，你最近瘦了嗎？」量尺寸時，安田問。

「沒注意，你知道我的尺碼嗎？」

「我的目測還滿準的……」安田拉著布尺邊思考邊自言自語，「唔這樣你的腰圍要改小，信ちゃん的腰線拉高。」

「把他的裙子做長一點。」橫山聽見他的話，悄悄的說。

「這樣多可惜，信ちゃん的腿部線條很美。」

「我的情敵夠多了，不需要再增加。」

「這樣啊……」安田露出了然微笑，瞇起來的眼角有點頑皮，「那他加長的布料就在橫ちょ那裡扣回來好了。」

「嗯，隨便你。」

＊

練習完，橫山和村上一起搭村上的車回去，防盜鎖打開後橫山自然的坐上駕駛座，村上也不推辭，鑰匙遞給對方就到副駕駛座休息了。

大倉說的其實沒錯，橫山很少用他的錢，雖然目前是吃他的住他的，但放在抽屜裡的錢除了兩人在家裡都會用到的物品外，橫山不會拿去買自己的東西，也包辦了採買和所有家事，有時候還會簡單下廚。

他們的友人有時會在橫山不在的場合，調侃橫山是他養的小白臉。說真的他根本也沒養到，橫山就自己長成這副白白淨淨、歲月遺忘的模樣，小白臉的稱號在表面意義當之無愧，不熟他們的人還以為橫山年紀比較小。

他和橫山同年，從小就認識，總是抄他作業的橫山，在考大學那年聽見他要考北部的學校，突然把頭髮染回黑色，坐在書桌前生根似的拼命複習。填志願時，村上填哪家學校，他也填哪家，放榜時他們落在同一所學校，村上讀商學院，橫山讀文學院。

村上搞不懂他和橫山是怎麼開始的，但在他察覺自己對橫山的感情後，想藉由考上遠方的大學淡化連繫，可是橫山反而倔強地跟上，以兩人合租比較便宜為由迅速找好房間，強迫自己也搬進去。

大學畢業後，歷經換工作的遷徙，從六坪大的小套房到兩房兩廳的高級公寓，不變的是兩人仍然住在一起。

一路糾纏了二十多年，誰也沒給過誰承諾，不過他們都已經習慣把對方安排進自己的人生裡。就像他買下現在這套公寓時，也為橫山準備了一間房間和一份鑰匙。

村上不清楚橫山實際收入有多少，不過能說動他答應大倉的要求，紅包金額肯定不是小數目，他開始有點在意橫山是不是真的缺錢花用了。

閉目養神的雙眼偷偷打開一條縫隙觀察開車中的人，側邊車窗外的景色像一條條黑色巨龍呼嘯掠過，夜晚獨有的熒藍燈光，忽明忽滅地照亮橫山的冷淡側臉，像極了慎重保存在櫥窗裡的精緻白瓷娃娃，襯著夜景黑白相映，美得彷彿刻意打造的奢華影像。

事實是這個人並非人工雕琢，而是自然的存在，自然的走進他的生命裡，自然地留下。

那天和大倉的談話逞一時口舌之快，就算他在抽屜裡放更多的錢暗示對方任意取用，橫山依舊規矩的只花在家用，抽屜裡還有一本橫山放進去的記帳本，詳細載明金錢收支。

買衣服給他只會被嫌棄品味差，如果開口要橫山別工作了讓他養，說出這句話的隔天他可能就再也看不到對方的身影了吧。

「幹嘛？」

被盯了大半時間的橫山終於忍不住，快速掃了他一眼。

被抓包的人乾脆睜開眼睛大方的看，「看我男朋友長得帥啊。」

橫山勾起一邊嘴角，輕笑一聲。看見這樣的笑法，感覺對方不像處於巨大壓力之下，斜靠在車窗上的村上不自覺露出很放鬆的表情。

「最近遇上什麼麻煩了嗎？」

「沒有，別多想。」

「有什麼困難希望你能和我商量。」

「嗯，我會。」

三言兩語，俱是言淺意深。

＊

「啊啊──不想動了。」

進門後一路丟外套丟公事包最後面朝下躺在走廊上的村上，被隨後撿外套撿包包的橫山拍了拍屁股，「快去洗澡。」

「先去洗澡有什麼獎勵嗎？」

「男朋友的吻。」

「三個。」

「兩個，再不起來就剩一個。」

「好吧，勉強接受。」

談判桌上無往不利的銷售王村上，面對男友的威脅時也只能屈服。

橫山習慣把筆電帶到客廳工作，戴上黑框眼鏡坐在鋪了地毯的地板上，背靠沙發打字。洗完澡的村上帶著渾身熱氣，坐到橫山背後的沙發，彎腰環抱對方下巴擱在肩膀上。

等半天沒得到獎勵，村上看向筆電螢幕，word檔游標從剛剛走進客廳時就停滯不前，卡文的橫山正在發呆。

「『……男人的大掌不容拒絕的伸進裙裡，揉捏那雙白如新雪的大腿，滑嫩的觸感宛若新生幼兒肌膚般令人無法自拔。以吻封緘少女壓抑的驚叫，模糊曖昧地化在濕潤親吻中、』啊！我還沒唸完！」

橫山脹紅臉蓋上筆電，阻止村上凌遲作者的行徑，按住肩膀上的腦袋側過臉頰給了兩個敷衍的啄吻。

「最近年末很累吧，快去睡。」

「好沒誠意！再親一個補償我。」

橫山給了一個誠意十足的吻後，村上卻和他並肩坐下，沒有準備去睡的意思。

「不懂你這個GAY幹嘛寫色情小說。」

「直男的市場比較大。」

「可惡，『白雪王子大戰七個猛男』不行嗎？」村上指著『白雪公主大戰七個王子』的標題表達意見。

「不行，沒有市場。」

「可是你不懂直男，誰想看大戰七個王子，我們要看的是王子大戰七個騷妹。」

「說的你好像是直男一樣，快去睡！」

村上閃過飛過來的抱枕，丟下一句「誰知道是不是被你掰彎的。」迅速回房。

橫山瞪著村上離開的方向，「……到底是誰掰彎誰啊。」

＊

尾牙當天下午公司提早下班，本來想直接去飯店準備的村上接到橫山電話。

「回來載我。」

「幹嘛不自己搭車過去？」

「最近每天都搭去你公司練習，卡裡沒錢了。」

想起橫山答應大倉要來參加的極大可能是因為那個紅包，村上認命的把車調頭，往家裡的方向開去。

是不是該偷偷塞一些錢給大倉包進那包紅包裡啊……

「你就穿這樣？」

看見一向重視外表的橫山只穿成套的運動服，顏色還是很老氣的咖啡色時，村上有點懷疑自己的眼睛。

「嗯，這樣等下換衣服比較方便。」

「好吧，那我們走吧。」

「你不換衣服嗎？」

「幹嘛換，好麻煩。」

「穿西裝換裝很麻煩，吃東西又怕被濺到。」

橫山不由分說的抓住村上的手腕，「快點，不然會趕不上排練。」

「不要換不就好了嘛……」

被扯著脫下襯衫的又被套上黑色長袖，抗議的話糊在衣服裡。

等穿上橫山遞過來的大衣時，村上才反應過來，「這件是我的衣服嗎？」

橫山沒說話，拉著村上要他坐副駕駛座，開車上路。村上檢查身上的衣服，發現亂拿的黑色長袖是應該是橫山的，袖子有點長，但是大衣很合身，是他的尺寸，翻到衣服標籤，就算平常不關注品牌的他也不禁叫出來。

「哇這件外套不是超貴的嗎！」

突然意識到橫山缺錢的理由，村上有點想笑，又莫名的想哭，最後他只是吸吸鼻子，然後笑得很開心的貼近橫山，「謝謝啊。」

「唔嗯，」橫山搔搔鼻子，「……新年快樂。」

到飯店兩人先去最後排練，和很有餘裕的村上不同，不太習慣穿高跟鞋的橫山把跟高降到最低限度，努力跟上節拍，表面看起來冷靜實際上緊張到不行。村上看著這樣的橫山，心想還是去讓大倉把紅包包大包一點好了。

排練完安田來了，要求他們先上淡妝以免等下來不及。

村上的大眼睛變得更加充滿靈氣，而平時就很粉嫩的橫山，這下看起來更精緻了，女孩們嘰嘰喳喳的討論，等下村上和橫山一定會是全場焦點。

他們到宴會廳吃飯，橫山和村上一起坐在主桌，同桌的大倉神秘兮兮的說，為了讓壓軸的營業部門震撼全場，他特別做了特殊安排，一定會讓場子嗨起來。

看見大倉的表情，村上感覺自己一定不會喜歡他所謂的特殊安排。

尾牙進行到後半，兩人到後台準備，舞台邊不知何時起多了好多台攝影機，背景放下投影布幕，佈置完善的丸山對大倉豎起大拇指。

穿著女裝戴著假髮的村上和橫山，和營業部女孩在舞台上一字排開時，引起周圍座位不小的騷動，電音和燈光一下，背景大螢幕同步直播表演。

村子風貌不減當年，公司紅人營業部經理，鐵血大嗓門的村上，穿裙子比女同事更可愛的模樣引起台下男女激動鼓譟。揮手、轉圈、扭腰，明明是女生的舞步，卻做得比女生還自然。

除了村上外，台上還有位陌生的女裝男子，好看程度不下村子，雪白肌膚被燈光照到反射刺目光澤，跳舞的樣子雖然沒有村上俐落，但轉圈時白白的大腿很迷人，靦腆笑容很能激起一親芳澤的欲望。

舞曲結束時的定格動作，攝影機給了橫山一個大近景，畫面上的橫山嘴唇沾著碎髮，仰頭輕輕一笑，台下瘋狂尖叫，音量大的像暴動，甚至還聽見男生大吼缺不缺男朋友。

村上瞥見大螢幕上像朵嬌嫩鮮花的橫山，想起很久遠的一幕。

幼稚園演話劇時，他演公主，橫山是王子，在他被壞人包圍時舉著紙板做的寶劍擋在前面，頂著日光燈回頭一笑，閃閃發光的樣子就此烙印在心裡。

雖然後來他脫稿演出，在橫山和壞人打架時加入戰鬥，把橫山氣哭的事他不記得了，每次聊到這個橫山總是很火大，不過這種事情根本不重要，因為他心裡已經被更重要的人佔滿了。

尖叫聲讓村上回神，攝影機並沒有停止錄影，準備下台的橫山把頭髮勾到耳後引起一陣口哨聲。他想，他果然不喜歡大倉準備的特殊安排。

回到後台的村上抓起包包套上外套，沒讓橫山換下衣服，帶著人直接回家。

「我們就這樣離開嗎？」

副駕駛座的橫山表情有些迷茫。

「沒關係，大倉會理解的。」

下台前大倉和丸山湊在一起對他得意的詭笑，他可沒漏看。

回到家裡，兩人拉拉扯扯回到臥房，村上將橫山壓在床上。

「你的裙子為什麼這麼短？」

橫山可疑的臉紅，撇過頭不說話。

村上把手探進裙子裡，沒穿絲襪的橫山大腿很滑，想起什麼的他惡作劇地開口。

「『男人的大掌不容拒絕的伸進裙裡，揉捏那雙白如新雪的大腿……』」

「閉嘴！」

成功吸引橫山的視線，那人臉頰和耳朵都紅了。

得逞的村上笑得很壞心眼：「你不是還沒寫完嗎？讓我給你一些靈感吧。」

─ END ─


End file.
